


Workplace Disruption

by EggsEgghead



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Homebrew Content, I love this couple, Married Couple, Married Sex, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-transition trans character, Some Humor, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Vaginal Sex, they're canonically married, uninvited guests interrupting fun sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggsEgghead/pseuds/EggsEgghead
Summary: Delphi, one of the Lightbringers and heroes of Andrim, has settled happily back into her comfortable civilian life. Unfortunately for her husband, Alex, "comfortable civilian life" means she comes to his office in the barracks to harass him on the daily. This time, the distraction is mutually pleasurable.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Workplace Disruption

**Author's Note:**

> This couple's relationship revolves heavily around humor so hopefully you find Delphi and her silly antics amusing.

Delphi stared blankly at the empty canvas before her. She held her charcoal to the canvas but her creativity was gone. It had been that way for the past few days. With a sigh, Delphi put the charcoal on the ledge of her easel and pulled off her apron. She draped it over the blank canvas and wiped her hands off on her shirt. She left gray streaks on the white fabric. Bored, Delphi decided that she would go check up on Alex at work. She went to their shared bedroom and dug around through her clothes before finding a cute dress to change into. She'd spent the last three days in her pajamas, it was nice to dress up a little bit. After she was changed, she headed out of the house to go bother her husband.

The walk into Tethira was always a peaceful one. The woods were quiet as Delphi headed for the city. As much as she loved the hustle and bustle of city life, she was happy Alex lived outside of it. The peace was nice. Delphi casually walked through the city streets, her hands in the pockets of her dress. She smiled at those who waved to her and stopped along the way to grab some street food from a local merchant. She chewed on it quietly as she headed for the barracks.

Delphi was greeted as she approached the building. She was a frequent visitor and came and went as she pleased. In her time in Tethira and throughout her relationship with Alex, she had made plenty of friends with the guards. They were always happy to see her visit. As she walked into the common room, she heard a few voices call to her from one of the tables that were placed around the room. She turned to see a group of guys sitting around a table, waving to her as she came in. She smiled at them and walked over, taking a bite out of one of the kebabs she was still holding as she approached.

“We were wondering when you were going to stop by!” One of the guys sitting around the table spoke. He was a half-orc man with short brown hair. He was definitely bigger than the rest of the guys sitting at the table. “Here to see Alex?”

“Do I ever come by for another reason?” Delphi joked as she sat on the edge of the table.

“You do stop by to bother the new guys.” Another guy at the table spoke. This one was a tiefling man, stocky in build but not as big as the half-orc beside him. “The first time I met you, it was my first day.”

“Ah, that’s true. Speaking of new guys, I’ve never seen your face before.” Delphi turned her attention to a human man that was sitting silently at the table. He had a nervous look on his face but smiled as Delphi looked at him.

“Uh, yeah it’s...it’s my first day.” He waved a little to her. “You’re Delphi, right?  _ The _ Delphi?”

Delphi giggled. She loved meeting the new recruits and this one was especially bright eyed and bushy tailed. “In the flesh! Why? What are these chumps telling you about me?” She side eyed the other guys at the table.

“N-Nothing bad! They just mentioned that you come around often.” The human man spoke nervously. It made Delphi smirk. How could she  _ not _ pick on him a little?

“Constantly. I might as well work here myself, honestly. Who knows, maybe  _ I’ll _ be your new captain someday.” She winked at the human man, who’s eyes widened in response. He looked off to the side, embarrassed.

“As if you could talk Alex into retiring.” The tiefling man scoffed.

“Honey, I can talk Alex into  _ anything _ . It’s one of my many talents.” Delphi turned her eyes back to the tiefling as she took the last bite of her kebab. “Speaking of Alex, he’s here, right?”

“Always is. He’s in his office.” The half-orc spoke as he leaned back in his seat. The tiefling nodded in agreement.

“Said he had some paperwork to do or something like that.” The tiefling sipped at the mead he had in front of him. “Gonna go distract him?”

“It’s what I do best.” Delphi giggled as she stood. “I’ll probably run into you guys at some point. Don’t get yourselves killed.”

“We should be saying that to you.” The half-orc responded as he gave Delphi a curt wave.

“I can’t promise anything.” Delphi said as she headed to where she knew Alex’s office was.

Delphi stopped in front of the closed door and knocked. She heard Alex sigh from inside and the sound of papers rustling.

“Come in.” Alex sounded tired. Or frustrated. Or both.

“Aleeeex~” Delphi spoke in a sing-song voice as she opened the door and stepped inside. She closed the door behind her. “It’s time to be bothered~”

Alex looked up from his desk and smiled when he saw Delphi come into the room. He sat back in his chair as she approached. Delphi walked up beside him and leaned down to kiss him. She smiled down at him and brushed his hair back with her free hand as she held the uneaten kebab to him.

“I brought you food.” She said as Alex took the kebab.

“Oh, you’re my favorite person ever.” Alex mused as he took a bite. “I didn’t eat yet.”

“I told you to stop skipping lunch.” Delphi scoffed as she pushed aside some of the things on Alex’s desk and sat on the edge of it. She poked Alex’s forehead and he furrowed his eyebrows.

“I know, I know. I just have so much work to do.” Alex sighed as he stared at his desk, which was cluttered with papers and, now, Delphi’s ass. “You know I have chairs, right?”

“Your chairs are stupid, your desk is better.” Delphi huffed as she crossed one of her legs over the other. “When I sit here, you  _ have _ to pay attention to me.”

“Hey, don’t say that about my chairs. They’re nice chairs.” Alex huffed and narrowed his eyes at Delphi. She giggled.

"They're dumb."

"C'mon now, you're hurting their feelings, Delphi." Alex frowned up at her. Delphi sighed dramatically and rolled her eyes, along with her head.

"I  _ guess _ they're alright." Delphi scoffed loudly. "But I'm not sitting in them."

"Fair enough." Alex finished up his kebab and held his hand out to take the skewer that Delphi was still holding onto. She handed it to him and he dropped both of them into the waste bin beside his desk. He went back to filling out his paperwork. "How's the painting coming along?"

Delphi sighed again but this time it was genuine. "There is no painting."

"One of those days?"

"More like one of those weeks. I haven't had an idea in days." Delphi hopped off of Alex's desk and wandered around his office. She stopped in front of the wall where he had Archangel mounted. She looked at the sword before looking up at the dagger mounted over it, her dagger. She had renamed it before she asked Alex to mount it. She called it Xunaste now. Delphi reached up and took it off the wall, unsheathing it and looking at the blade. It was still as sharp as the day she killed her mother with it. Some of her mother's blood was still dried on the blade. Delphi grimaced at the blade, at the feeling of dread and anger she felt emanating from it, before sheathing it again and putting it back on the wall.

"Do you think Archangel and my mother would get along?" Delphi thought aloud.

"Not a chance." Alex answered without looking up from his paperwork.

"She is an unpleasant person, isn't she?"

"Your mom is batshit crazy, Del."

"She was batshit crazy. She was a complete psychopath the last time I saw her." Delphi walked up behind where Alex was sitting and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. She let her chin rest on top of his head before kissing the top of his head lightly. She looked down at his paperwork as he was filling it out.

"You're boring today." Delphi complained as she buried her face in Alex's hair.

"I'm working, babe. Work is boring."

"Then stop working. I'll support you."

Alex couldn't help but laugh. "But I like my job."

"That's  _ the _ most boring thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth." Delphi pulled away from Alex and walked around to the side of his desk. She stood there for a minute before she sat on the edge again.

"Oh, I'm so bored. If only my husband could entertain me…" Delphi whined loudly as she lied back across Alex's desk, sending some of the little trinkets and papers he had on top of it falling to the floor. She held the back of her hand to her head as she continued to complain. "How I've missed him so...I feel like I haven't seen him in ages…"

"I...I'm right here. You were literally here yesterday."

"Oh, woe is me. Sometimes I hear his voice when I'm alone in his office. Oh, sweet space dragon, when will my husband finally return to amuse me?" Delphi sighed melodramatically and glanced over at Alex. He was very obviously trying not to laugh at her. She continued to whine and closed her eyes as she turned her head away from Alex.

"How I miss my husband's awful jokes!"

"Hey! My jokes are  _ not _ awful!" Alex snapped back but Delphi ignored him.

"Oh! There he is again! His sweet voice calling to me from this empty office!" Delphi sat up and ran a hand along the desk, causing more things to be swiped onto the floor. "What I wouldn't give to hear one more bad joke!"

Alex sighed and held his head in his hands. He looked over at Delphi and saw her looking over her shoulder at him, grinning. When she noticed him looking at her, she quickly turned around and continued to sigh and complain loudly. Alex couldn't help but laugh at her. Eventually, Alex stood from his chair and walked over in front of Delphi. He put his hands on the desk on either side of her and leaned forward until his forehead touched hers.

"You're not going to let me get anything done, are you?" Alex raised an eyebrow as Delphi's eyes turned to him.

"Absolutely not, no." Delphi reached up and held Alex's face in her hands. "I want attention."

"You have my undivided attention." Alex grinned when he saw Delphi smile at him.

"Do I?" Delphi cooed softly as her arms draped around Alex's neck. He nodded to her and her smile turned to a smirk. She pulled him in more until their lips met and they kissed. Alex took a half step closer and one of his hands moved to rest on the small of Delphi's back. Delphi was the first to pull back but her lips stayed closed to Alex's.

"Have I ever told you how cute you look in your armor?" She smiled at him.

"Almost every day since we got together, yes." Alex answered quietly. He chuckled when Delphi tilted his head down and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Hmm...well I just figured I would remind you." Delphi giggled as she moved a hand to grab Alex's ass. "It makes your butt look good."

Alex laughed and shook his head. He leaned back in to kiss Delphi again and she happily reciprocated, holding his face close to hers. She let her eyes fall shut as the kiss grew more passionate. Alex's hand slid up against Delphi's back as he stood up straighter. His other hand relocated to Delphi's thigh as hers moved and pressed against his breastplate. Alex's lips slowly strayed away from Delphi's as he moved to plant a series of kisses along her jaw and neck. She sighed quietly, her ears perking up and pointing higher upwards.

"Was this kind of attention you wanted?" Alex's voice was muffled against Delphi's skin and he glanced up at her.

"No, but I'm not complaining." Delphi responded as her head tilted back, Alex kissing along the front of her neck as he moved to the other side. One of the thin straps of her dress slipped off her shoulder as Alex's head moved. Delphi put a hand on the desk behind her and leaned back slightly as Alex's kisses traveled farther down her chest. She looked down to watch as Alex used his teeth to pull the top of her dress down far enough so he could slip his hand under one of her breasts, pulling it out over the top of her dress. Delphi shuddered when she felt the metal of his gauntlet against her skin.

Alex looked up at Delphi again and watched her bite her lip as he circled the tip of his tongue around her nipple slowly. He heard her grunt quietly as he gently sucked on it. Her legs squeezed shut and she squirmed a little as she shut her eyes. She had always been sensitive, but especially so after the transition. It was cute watching her squirm, Alex loved it. He continued to suck on her nipple as he gently pulled her legs open and moved between then. In response, Delphi wrapped them around him and locked her ankles together behind him.

Alex continued until he noticed Delphi's body grow rigid. He looked up again to see her side eyeing the door, her ears perked and attentive. She was listening to something.

"What--"

There was a knock at the door. Delphi squeaked and Alex jumped back from her and looked at the door.

"U-Uh, hang on a second..!" Alex talked almost a little too loudly as Delphi hopped off his desk and scrambled to hide under it, clearly too embarrassed to be seen. Alex blinked and took a second to compose himself before taking a seat behind his desk. He cleared his throat. "Come in..!"

As he spoke, the door opened and a familiar face came in from the other side. Arkadia stopped in the threshold, looking at the mess around Alex's desk.

"Hey Al-- What the Hell happened in here?" Arkadia looked up from the floor and to Alex, who was trying to ignore Delphi hiding under his desk.

"Delphi." Alex answered as he quickly glanced down at Delphi, whose head was between his legs.

"Ah, sounds about right. Speaking of Delphi, where is she? I thought I heard her in here." Arkadia stepped inside and closed the door behind her as she looked around, trying to find Delphi.

"Sheeeee...just left." Alex grinned awkwardly and Arkadia raised an eyebrow at him. She gave him a smirk and rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure she did, didn't she?"

"Yep! Just...poofed out of here. Y'know, magic and all that." Delphi choked back a laugh as she listened to Alex talk. She pressed her chin against his thigh and watched him adjust in his chair a little.

"Huh, that sucks. Well, I just came to ask you something so I won't be long." Arkadia walked over to Alex's desk and picked up a few of the little trinkets on the ground. She put them back on the desk for him.

"What's up?" Alex leaned back in his chair so he could look down at Delphi and not seem conspicuous. Delphi smirked up at him as one of her hands moved up his leg and along his thigh, inching close to the bulge in his pants. She saw his eyes widen for a second before he moved a hand to grab her wrist. Instead, Delphi lifted her head and left a soft kiss against his bulge. Alex blinked and cleared his throat again.

Arkadia gave Alex a side eye but continued. "Well, the guys and I were talking about going out to get drinks tonight. We wanted to know if you wanted to come."

_ "Oh, you'll cum, alright."  _ Delphi's voice wormed its way into Alex's head and he jumped slightly.

_ "Shut up."  _ Alex's voice retorted in Delphi's head. She smirked as she ran her tongue against his erection, leaving a faint wet spot on his pants. She watched Alex lean over to rest his elbow on the desk.

"I was going to invite Delphi, too, but I guess she isn't here." Arkadia spoke almost teasingly. She crossed her arms over her chest and waited for a response.

"I'll, uh, I'll ask her when she comes back. You know she never says no to drinks." Alex laughed to hide the way his voice wavered as Delphi deftly unbuttoned his pants and slipped a hand in to pull out his cock. She kissed the tip lightly before taking it into her mouth.

"Alright, well, I'll let everyone else know. I'll let you get back to your work now, I know you have a lot to do." Arkadia gave Alex a little wave and turned to leave before stopping. "Bye, Delphi." She headed for the door.

_ "Bye!"  _ Delphi answered in her mind, using magic to send her voice to Arkadia.

Arkadia stopped at the door and looked back at Alex over her shoulder. "Oh, and Cap?"

"Yeah..?" 

"Lock your door next time." Arkadia snickered quietly to herself as she left, closing the door behind her.

Alex sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair before looking down at Delphi. She looked up at him, his cock still in her mouth.

"You're going to get me in trouble one of these days..." He grumbled quietly as he let go of Delphi's wrist. He didn't dwell on what had just happened for long. He let his head rest back as Delphi slid her mouth down along the length of his dick before moving back to the tip. She sucked gently as she moved a hand to the base of his cock and ran it along his length slowly. Her free hand slipped under her dress and her fingers pressed firmly against her clit over her panties. Alex grunted quietly and ran a hand back through Delphi's hair as he guided her head along his cock. Delphi let out a soft, muffled moan against his dick as she moved her fingers against her clit. Her eyes stayed fixed to Alex's face as she let him guide her head. He lifted his head as he sank down a bit in his chair. Delphi could see his red face better now. Alex grunted again when his eyes locked with Delphi's.

"Like what you see?" Alex joked as he grinned smugly down at Delphi. She responded by moving her lips along his cock until her shoulders shuddered from a gag. Alex's grip on her hair tightened a bit in response. He watched her pull away slowly, thin strands of spit hanging from her tongue and lips. She never broke eye contact.

"I should be asking you that." She quipped with a smirk. Alex let his hand slide through her hair down to her face, where his fingers gently brushed along her jaw.

"C'mere…" Alex's voice was quiet. Delphi obeyed, carefully moving from under his desk and off of her knees. She put her hands on the arms of his chair and leaned over him, one of her knees coming to rest between his legs and on his chair. Alex's hand, which was still beside Delphi's cheek, moved to rest on the back of her neck and he pulled her down closer. Their lips met. The passion that had been building was released all at once, their kiss like firecrackers. Alex's unoccupied hand slid up Delphi's thigh, his fingers slipping under the lacy strap of her panties, as Delphi focused her attention on the kiss. Her teeth grazed against Alex's lips teasingly, which was followed by a faint nibble. When his lips parted, her tongue moved to find his.

Delphi's body inched closer to Alex's. Her hands moved from the arms of the chair to his hips so she could keep her balance as she leaned in. Alex looped his fingers around the strap of Delphi's panties and started to pull them down before he stopped. He turned his head, his lips separating from Delphi's, so he could speak.

"Wait, hang on." Alex moved his one hand from the back of Delphi's neck to her waist. His arm wrapped around her as he stood, moving her body with his carefully. She looked at him.

"What's wrong..?" Delphi pouted. She reluctantly let Alex step away from her after he stood.

"I'm just locking the door." Alex spoke as he walked over to the door of his office, his back to Delphi. He locked the door and turned, surprised to see Delphi standing in front of his desk now, as if she had followed him. His eyes drifted down to see her panties pulled down to her knees before dropping to the floor around her ankles. Delphi smirked at Alex and turned as she pulled her dress up. She looked at Alex over her shoulder as she leaned over his desk, reaching back with one hand to gently spread her ass.

"Now come back. I'll even let you pick the hole." She giggled when Alex held his face in his hands and dragged them back through his hair. He was laughing.

"You're a mess, babe."

"I'm  _ your _ mess."

Alex sighed and shook his head as he approached Delphi from behind. One of his hands rested on the edge of the desk while the other wrapped around Delphi's waist. His cock slipped between her legs and pressed against her clit.

"Just try not to be too loud, okay?" Alex's voice was softer now, a low and sultry tone.

"I can try my best." Delphi murmured as Alex repositioned his dick to gently prod at her pussy. Delphi pressed her hands against Alex's desk for support as he pushed into her, causing Delphi to let out a sigh. The hand Alex was using as a guide moved and held to Delphi's hip as she pushed her hips back against his.

Alex helped to guide Delphi's hips as he moved his own in rhythm with hers. He kept his eyes down to watch what he was doing as Delphi's head hung forward. She moaned softly each time her hips pushed back against Alex's. As their motions picked up speed, Delphi's voice gradually got louder. She bit her lip in an attempt to stifle her voice but it was in vain as Alex's hand slipped between her legs, his fingers rubbing circles against her clit. Her body shivered and she moaned Alex's name. Her back arched as his movements picked up speed and she reached back, her hand resting on his thigh and gripping at his pant leg. Alex grunted as Delphi got louder. He moved his free hand around her and covered her mouth.

"Sshh." Alex shushed Delphi as she reached up to hold onto his hand. Alex went to move his hand from her mouth but Delphi held it there. It was probably for the best, Delphi was never quiet in bed. Instead, Alex heard Delphi's voice in his head, begging him for more. He grunted and complied, his hips thrusting forward more forcefully and his fingers rubbing faster against her clit. Delphi's body trembled and she squeezed her eyes shut. Alex felt her grip on his hand get tighter and he heard her voice get louder, though still muffled. She pulled her hand from his leg and put it on the desk in front of her to help keep her up as she felt her legs start to shake and get weak. Alex noticed and moved his hand from her clit so his arm could wrap around her waist and help to hold her up.

Alex stifled a moan as he felt Delphi's body tighten around him. Her eyes fluttered open and she shuddered as she came. The moan that would have escaped her lips was muffled but Delphi made sure Alex heard her in his head. Her knees buckled from beneath her but Alex held her up as he continued to thrust into her, working toward his own orgasm. Delphi bent down further on his desk, her chest pressed flush against it for support. Alex's hand slipped away from her mouth as she moved, her gasps and pants now fully audible. She glanced over her shoulder at Alex and watched him as he shut his eyes tightly and bit his lip, his hips pushing forward one last time before he came. Delphi whined a little as he did, her hips twitching away slightly from the overstimulation.

"Fuck…" Alex grunted and panted softly as he brushed his hair out of his face. He looked down at Delphi as he ran a hand up her back, smiling when he saw her shiver from his touch. "You good?"

"Y...yeah." Delphi's voice was shaky. She moved her head so it rested against Alex's desk. She sighed quietly as Alex pulled out of her but reached back for him before he could move away any more. "Don't move...you're holding me up."

Alex laughed. "Am I?"

"Kinda...just wait a sec." Delphi let out a breathless giggle as she caught her breath. Eventually, she pushed herself upright and stood on her own. She turned so she faced Alex and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled at him.

"Don't you look happy." Alex joked as he kissed her forehead.

"I just like you." Delphi let out another giggle as she gave Alex a soft peck on the lips. He returned the gesture.

"You know, I don't think we've fucked in your office before." Delphi smirked.

"We haven't. Well, not until now."

"That's an accomplishment. Now I need to figure out other places we've never had sex." Delphi paused to think. "Have we fucked in the kitchen yet?"

"I'm not fucking in the kitchen." Alex scoffed.

"Well, you also said you wouldn't fuck in your office, either, yet here we are." Delphi teased as she stuck her tongue out at Alex. He huffed and looked away, embarrassed.

"Yeah, well, I don't make food here." Alex grunted in defiance.

"Yeah, well,  _ I _ don't make food in the kitchen."

"That's because you're not allowed to cook. You almost burnt the house down."

Delphi grumbled and looked off to the side. She did almost burn the house down. Using magic isn't very effective for cooking. She learned that the hard way.

Alex turned his head back to Delphi and brushed her hair aside gently. It was a mess. Delphi's gaze shifted back over to him.

"So, uh, Arkadia wants to know if you want to get drinks later."

Delphi laughed. "You know I don't say no to booze."

Alex chuckled softly before pulling away. He and Delphi took a minute to fix themselves up and Delphi took the time to pick up some of the things she had knocked onto the floor earlier. She grabbed her panties off the floor and stood, holding them up for Alex to see.

"Are these yours?"

Alex snorted out a laugh. "Not that pair."

Delphi giggled as she slipped them back on and adjusted her dress. She hoisted herself back up so she was sitting on the edge of Alex's desk and watched as he went to unlock the door. When the door was unlocked, he took his usual seat behind his desk.

"Sticking around?" He organized some of the papers on his desk. Everything was a mess.

Delphi nodded. "I don't have anything else I need to do. I checked you off of today's to-do list so my schedule is clear." She pushed Alex's pen over to him. Eventually, she hopped off his desk and wandered over to one of the windows in the office. She opened it. "It's stuffy in here."

"I wonder why." Alex sat back in his chair as Delphi came back over to him. She made herself comfortable in his lap and curled up against him.

"You can work like this, right?" She mumbled as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"I can manage." Alex moved his arms around Delphi and went back to his work.

"Good. I'm taking a nap."

"On me?"

"This is the most comfortable spot." Delphi huffed as she shut her eyes. "Wake me up when you're done."

"Will do." Alex kissed the side of Delphi's head and went back to his papers, Delphi napping quietly in his lap.


End file.
